Placental tissue is typically harvested after an elective Cesarean surgery. The placenta is composed of the umbilical cord and amniotic sac. The amniotic sac, commonly referred to as the amniotic membrane, has two primary layers of tissue, amnion and chorion. Amnion tissue is the innermost layer of the amniotic sac and in direct contact with the amniotic fluid. The amniotic sac contains the amniotic fluid and protects the fetal environment. Histological evaluation indicates that the membrane layers of the amnion consist of single layer of epithelium cells, thin reticular fibers (basement membrane), a thick compact layer, and fibroblast layer. The fibrous layer of amnion (i.e., the basement membrane) contains collagen types IV, V, and VII, and cell-adhesion bio-active factors including fibronectin and laminins. Described herein is unique approach to using placental tissue components in wound healing and other medical applications.